The present invention, Hosta ‘Forest Fire’, relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as a Hosta hybrida, hereinafter referred to as ‘Forest Fire’.
The inventors discovered the new cultivar, ‘Forest Fire’, in 2000 in a cultivated growing area of a nursery in Tennessee. ‘Forest Fire’ originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Hosta ‘Sagae’ (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the inventors utilizing in vitro propagation in The Netherlands in 2003. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of ‘Forest Fire’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.